


cardinal changes

by swallows (toska)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Cinnabar Island is the real star, Gen, Natural Disasters, Please Build Blaine a Proper Gym 2k20, Ships are superbackground, Worldbuilding, character centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: When Green first hears about the volcanic eruption on Cinnabar Island— it’s on the radio. It only takes him a moment to run out the door to go help.
Relationships: Kris/Leaf, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: 2019 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	cardinal changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



> I hope you are having a wonderful holiday!!

When Green first hears about the volcanic eruption on Cinnabar Island— it’s on the radio. He was in the middle of making dinner, listening to the news when the distress signals blared startling him from his zone. 

**BREAKING: VOLCANO ERUPTS ON CINNABAR ISLAND**

“Wednesday night on Guren Town, Cinnabar Island is dealing with calamity as their volcano erupted. Thanks to sailors sending in distress signals, authorities are able to respond. Rescue efforts are being sent out now by way of both Pallet Town and Fuschia City, while aid will be flying in as well to relocate. The current amount of casualties are unknown.”

Green turns his gas off and grabs his jacket, the food on the stove forgotten. He calls Leaf instead and tells her that the gym will be closed; not to worry if he’s gone for a few weeks— that he’s joining in on the rescue and rebuilding effort. There isn’t much to rebuild however, with the remaining populace and their Pokemon fleeing to other cities to inhabit. After this, Green doubts that anyone would reside on Cinnabar ever again.

.

Cinnabar Island has a low population anyways, it was a researcher town— one his grandpa frequented often, but it was also a pitstop for sailors, and trainers alike, who would always rest at the Pokemon Center when they came down to restock or deliver supplies. It is also the island Blaine has lived in since he was a child. Long before the Cinnabar Lab was built bringing in its influx of researchers. 

Green knows Cinnabar Island well, as a child, he remembers visiting the lab for a weekend with his grandfather and Daisy. It had a bigger tourist presence then, but the allure has faded— with more people choosing to take cruise ships off Vermillion for their travels for more varied locations like Hoenn or even Alola as opposed to the mystery of the Pokemon Mansion. The lab even lost luster for visitors, choosing to go the partner facility in Pewter City instead. The allure was never lost on Green, however, he remembers how bragged about that trip for weeks to Red and Leaf, until Leaf got sick of it and held a good old fashion throwdown. 

There’s a heaviness in chest that doesn’t go away, an unease of anticipation that builds and builds. Pidgeot rumbles comforting soothing coos, sensing its trainer’s agitation. He had to land a bit further from the islands and take a boat ride there. The volcanic ashes too dangerous for both him and his Pidgeot. 

.

It’s the first light of dawn when Green arrives. The volcano is the only thing left standing; Green can’t take his eyes away from the remaining lava flowing into the ocean when he leaves the boat. He spots Blaine there in the distance, unmistakable. He looks older than Green remembers, worn out and ashy from the day events. Green cautiously approaches the older man. “Is everything okay?”

“The gym is gone.” Blaine says, “but the people are still here. Some casualties, we have divers searching for them. There might be some unaccounted for, you know how there is always someone trying to steal from the Pokemon Mansion. I feel like I should’ve been more stricter about security there now.” Blaine sighs, almost retreating in his coat. Green’s eyes dart to the ocean— it looks so dark and unforgiving now.

Green shuffles, while Red has always been the silent type, Green’s never been good with words either. While more sociable, he was never good with words of comfort. He wishes Leaf was here. She was probably the better one out of three of them, not that he’d ever be caught dead admitting it out-loud. “Don’t fiddle around too much boy, it’ll be okay.” Blaine says. “We’ll do our best.” 

There is a knot in Green’s throat, and he stills for a moment. The silhouette of Blaine staring at the lava, and the ashes of a town is seared into his heart. “Yeah.” Green finally manages. “We will.” 

. 

Thankfully there were minimal casualties in regards to life— the accounted for missing persons being recovered due to quick action and the aid of Pokemon, along with a few others, but no one knows for sure who else could be lost in the depths—along with the homes, belongings and the gym. 

It’s just crazy to think it’s gone, Green thinks. But there is no time to ponder, when there are people to assist. After meeting up with Blaine, Green goes to help with the relief efforts. 

Green takes his Gyrados to the sea to help out. His Arcanine joins Blaine’s in assisting carting around materials, while Rhydon and Machamp help clear out rubble. Green isn’t alone though, a lot of trainers come to lend their aid, along with doctors and physicians to help ensure that both humans and Pokemon are breathing properly and ensure proper rest. The other gym leaders stop by as well, each lending their support. Misty’s water Pokemon help with the diving efforts, Lt. Surge helps lead back up power and generator supplies, and the rest do what they can too. It’s a united effort from the League, with even leaders from Johto stopping by as well. 

“None of them have stayed as long as you. You don’t have to stay,” Blaine comments. “These old bones can take the heat! Besides there are other trainers here, without the responsibility of keeping their gym’s fire burning. That gym of yours was already in the dark once, don’t let your keep your opponents simmering, they’ll just burn hot. I’m sure you understand what it’s like to be a hotheaded young trainer.”

Green doesn’t really know why he’s still here, something in him is shaken by how fast things can change in an instant. This isn’t a new feeling to someone who lost the Championship title as quickly as he won it, but this is more than a Pokemon battle. 

It’s a whole city full of life and history and it’s gone. 

Green doesn’t say any of this. He tries to keep his voice light. “You know that makes the Pokemon battle even more of a fight. Besides I can’t leave just yet, we have a gym to rebuild. I had to gut Viridian City’s gym and build it from scratch you know. You’ll need my expertise.” 

Blaine lets out a hearty laugh. While The Cinnabar Gym is currently temporarily closed, Blaine’s fire hasn’t diminished one bit. “That’s right!” He exclaims. “We can’t stop just yet! We’ll find a way and adapt!”

.

They head out to the Seafoam Islands to set out a makeshift gym. Green protests, but Blaine puts his foot down. “You’ve been here long enough.”

“Blaine, we still haven’t even built you a home.”

“And the others don’t either. You’ve done a lot for the Island and it’s people, but don’t you think it’s time to go home?” And then, gently he adds, “When the time comes to rebuild the gym proper, I’ll let you know. I won’t give up, Green! And you definitely shouldn’t either, you’re still young after all! Keep Viridian City’s flame burning bright, you hear?”

.

So Green goes home.

Leaf barrels into him, before he could get into town proper. “You could at least call! There’s no signal in Cinnabar, sure, but Pelican mail exists for a reason! I was worried!”

Green rolls his eyes. “The volcano already erupted, dummy.”

Leaf kicks him. “Excuse me for being concerned, _dummy_.”

Leaf regals him with stories of what he’s missed. She was sent over to Pewter City to help with the museum’s archival due to the loss of the Pokemon Lab. His grandpa had some data he wanted her to pass along as well from his time at the laboratory, Leaf tells him. The museum brought in researchers from around various regions, longtime friends of Dr. Fuji and visitors of the Pokemon Lab. Kris was there too, on behalf of Professor Elm, and Green notes the light in Leaf’s eyes when she mentions the researcher.

He doesn’t comment on it, choosing to tell her about what he saw and did in return, cleaning up some of the rubble, assisting with the rescue efforts, along with the people he met. How he was able to get to know Blaine better, one on one. 

As they walk back to the gym, she bumps his shoulder. “I am proud of you though, for taking such a part in the rescue effort. I heard about it on the radio. You did good stuff out there, even though you didn’t have to.” 

Green shrugs. “It just felt like the right thing to do. Felt like it brought some perspective on life. On how little battles matter in the grand scheme of things. Winning, losing— it doesn’t matter. Besides Grandpa would be absolutely useless assisting there, someone from the family should go represent and actually get some work done.”

Leaf snickers, “Sure, sure.” 

Green flicks her shoulder. “No more time to chat, I gotta prep the gym. But Leaf—” 

He pauses for a moment. “Somehow, I feel lighter. I really do.”

.

Green keeps in contact with Blaine. He’s pretty used to keeping in contact with other leaders, but the older generation tends to be harder to get a hold of. Considering reception in the Seafoam Islands isn’t the best, Green can finally understand Leaf’s frustration. 

It’s not super frequent, but Green carries on with life— visiting the Fighting Dojo in Saffron, helping gym leaders out with remodelling spaces, hanging out with Leaf, attending League appointed video conferences where he passes notes back and forth with Agatha, and in quiet moments thinking about Red and how sometimes things— _people_ — are there, until suddenly they aren’t. 

.

It isn’t until sometime later Green comes back to Cinnabar Island. The lava is gone and it’s not like he remembers— but the volcano stands, while he tries to map where buildings once stood on the terrain. Since Cinnabar island is on sea-level, there is a decent amount of moisture to spark vegetation growth, but that could take years— considering the rock erodes into some unfertile soil. The landslides has reshaped the land, causing him the scale areas he never has had to before. And beyond leveling for a Pokemon Center, no attempts of sorting out the land has been made. Blaine still choosing to reside in Seafoam Island momentarily. 

He spends some time wandering the Island before he heads off when a trainer approaches him for a battle. His stance makes him feel nostalgic for something— _someone_ else. Green pushes that feeling away, when he addresses them. 

"Who are you? My name's Green. I was once the Kanto Champion. Although it was short-lived thanks to Red... Anyway, take a good look around you. A volcano erupts, and just like that, a whole town disappears. We can go on winning and losing in Pokémon, but if nature so much as twitches, we can be overwhelmed in a second. That's the way it is… But, anyway, I'm still a Trainer. If I see a strong opponent, it makes me want to battle. If you want to battle me, come to the Viridian Gym. I’ll take you on then.”

.

As Green makes his way to leave— he finds Pokemon. He finds _life_. A family of Magmars and Magbys, a Torkoal raising its neck in the air; Geodudes moving around. The sight makes his heart skip a beat, feel lighter than it has ever felt. 

When he returns, he relays the sight to Leaf. 

“I guess you’re wrong then,” she says. 

“Excuse me?”

“There is something in Cinnabar afterall, Green. _Hope_.” 

“You are such a cheeseball,” He accuses, but doesn’t deny it. “Anyways, shoo! I have a trainer to battle. I met him at the Island actually.” 

“Oh?” Leaf says. “This one must be something special, then.”

Green shrugs. “Just a feeling. Something tells me that this battle will bring something I’ll never forget.”

.

 **epilogue**

—five months later

Red makes his way down Mt. Silver. 

It’s time to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT TO BE CHEESY BUT THE BATTLE (EVENTUALLY) BROUGHT RED (WAHOOOO) 
> 
> (I'm still unsure about that epilogue actually, but I wanted Red to be a part of it somehow). 
> 
> Goodness this fic was a whirlwind to write! I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! You had so many lovely prompts I wanted to write them all! I initially was trying to write a piece about the older generation and there were so many things I wanted to explore within that, but just wasn't sure if would come across as genuine and not child playing "Grown Up," but I would love to discuss these ideas!
> 
> I hope I did justice to Green! I admire you writing and Green so much, I felt kind of intimidated just attempting this— but I couldn't get Green's presence in Cinnabar Island out of my head. The quote to the trainer (who is indeed Ethan/Gold of HGSS) is the one, he actually said in game. And it really stuck with me, how he's still there to reflect!
> 
> I wanted to have a young protagonist, but still have them connect with a member of the older generation! Reading through character bios made me learn that Blaine was actually born and raised in Cinnabar Island, a whole life there on that island and then just lost it all. 
> 
> Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this fic, I did some research on volcanic activity for accuracy sake— granted it's not perfect! But being able to think about the flora and fauna of the Pokemon world was super neat!!
> 
> As a side note: I also wanted to end this fic with Red coming down Mt. Silver, PokeGear in hand! Saying "I heard about you on the radio" or something cheesy bc I too wanted RED/GREEN! but timeline wise it could not work out Q_Q (red and green are in love with each other and its coming!!)


End file.
